Sylvanas Windrunner
Sylvanas Windrunner |image = Sylvanas Brisaveloz.png |titulo = Jefa de Guerra de la Horda Reina Alma en Pena La Dama Oscura |genero = |raza = Alto Elfo Banshee |clase =Forestal Oscura |afiliacion = Renegados |ocupacion = Líder de la Horda |localizacion = Entrañas |estado = No muerto |familia = Alleria (hermana) Vereesa (hermana) Lirath (hermano) Rhonin (cuñado) Zendarin (primo) Arator (sobrino) Giramar (sobrino) Galadin (sobrino) Turalyon (Cuñado) }} Sylvanas Windrunner es la líder y la fundadora de la facción de los Renegados, aliados de la Horda en los Reinos del Este. Ostenta el título de La Dama Oscura: Reina de los Renegados, aunque originalmente se hacía llamar simplemente La Reina alma en pena. Anteriormente era la líder de los guardabosques de silvermoon, hasta que se enfrentó a Arthas siendo asesinada y como consecuencia su pueblo es arrasado, luego Arthas la resucitó. Sylvanas posee un ingenio militar difícil de igualar. Como general Supremo de Quel'thalas, se enfrentó al príncipe Arthas durante la invasión que este llevó a cabo de la nación elfa. Luchó con gran valor y coraje, lo que hizo que el príncipe viera en ella una buena subalterna. De hecho, tras la caída de Lunargenta y el asesinato de su defensora, Arthas utilizó sus poderes nigrománticos para traerla de entre los muertos como una alma en pena a sus órdenes. Esta criatura No-Muerta serviría al príncipe con fidelidad, siéndole muy útil en su campaña de destrucción. Sería así hasta que se produjera el debilitamiento del Rey Exanime provocada por Ilidan en las ruinas de Dalaran por órdenes de Kil'jaeden. Sylvanas recuperó su voluntad, y escapando del control al que estaba sometida, unió a otros que como ella volvían a pensar por sí mismos. Con este recién formado ejército aprovechando la ausencia del príncipe Arthas, atacó a los señores de los demonios que habían invadido Lordaeron. Una vez vencidas las fuerzas de estos demonios, humanos vivos controlados mentalmente, Sylvanas llevó a cabo las dos acciones que la perpetuarían en el poder: Ordenó asesinar al resto de humanos que se encontraran en Lordaeron y ligó al último señor de los demonios, Varimathras, a su voluntad. Tras esta declaración de intenciones, renombró a las fuerzas que comandaba como Los Renegados o Forsaken en Inglés, - una facción opuesta al Azote que lideraba Arthas, No-muertos capaces de pensar y actuar por si mismos - y se declaró su reina. Bajo su hábil liderazgo, los Renegados han sido capaces de expulsar al resto de las fuerzas del Azote de sus dominios, al tiempo que mantenían a raya a los miembros de la Cruzada Escarlata. Sylvanas tiene la reputación de ser una gran estratega, una hábil oradora y una mortífera arquera. Biografía General de Lunargenta Sylvanas fue miembro de la familia Brisaveloz, una de las más importantes dentro de la sociedad de los Altos Elfos. Tiene al menos cuatro hermanos, entre los que se cuentan Alleria, Vereesa y Lirath. Su hogar era Windrunner Spire, en los tranquilos bosques de Quel'thalas (hoy parte de Tierras Fantasma). Sylvanas decidió unirse al cuerpo militar de los Forestales, y con el paso de los años ascendió en sus filas hasta el rango de General. La Segunda Guerra Durante la Segunda Guerra, los Altos Elfos ofrecieron tan sólo una ayuda simbólica a la Alianza. Entre dicha ayuda se incluyó el envío de un comando a las órdenes de la hermana mayor de Sylvanas, Alleria. Días después de su partida se descubrió unos misteriosos focos de incendio en los bosques de Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas, tomando el mando de los restantes forestales que quedaban, partió para investigar la causa de dichos fuegos. Lo que descubrió, sin embargo, era que una banda de trolls del bosque merodeaba más cerca de lo habitual. Los alcanzó a las pocas horas, justo cuando estos le tendían una emboscada a las fuerzas de Alleria. Sylvanas no perdió el tiempo con preguntas, ordenó a sus exploradores que se unieran a la refriega y así se alcanzó una pronta victoria por parte de los elfos. Tras el combate, Alleria le hizo saber a su hermana el motivo de su pronto regreso: una banda de orcos, ayudados por algunos dragones, estaban arrasando los bosques al sur de la nación elfa. Los humanos habían mandado a Alleria en busca de ayuda de Lunargenta, que tan sólo se encontraba a un par de días del campo de batalla. Sylvanas dio la orden de marchar contra los orcos, y así fue como las tropas de la Horda se vieron atrapadas entre dos frentes, por un lado el ejército de Quel'Thalas, dirigido por Sylvanas, y por el otro lado el humano, a las órdenes del paladín Turalyon. La batalla que siguió fue durísima, y duró varios días, pero finalmente los orcos fueron derrotados y tuvieron que retirarse con numerosas bajas. Alleria y Turalyon los persiguieron, mientras Sylvanas rastreaba los bosques de Quel'Thalas en busca de supervivientes enemigos. Meses después la Horda fue expulsada de Azeroth, el Portal Oscuro fue destruido, y la Segunda Guerra llegó a su fin. La Invasión del Azote Poco después de la Segunda Guerra, los altos elfos decidieron romper sus lazos con la Alianza. De este modo, fueron Sylvanas y sus forestales los encargados de proteger Lunargente de cualquier amenaza. A pesar de la existencia de criaturas peligrosas en las proximidades de la nación élfica, como los trols de los bosques, los murlocs o los gnolls, Quel'Thalas se mantuvo en una relativa paz. Con los años, los bosques recobraron su otrora belleza; a pesar de lo cual Sylvanas mantuvo siempre atentos y dispuestos a sus exploradores, sabedora de lo pasajera que esa calma podría ser.thumb|right|335 px|Historia completa de Sylvanas Desgraciadamente, estos temores pronto se harían realidad. Arthas, El Traidor de Lordaeron convertido ya en un caballero de la muerte, apareció de improvisto en las mismas fronteras de Quel'Thalas al mando de un ejército de muertos vivientes. Inmediatamente, comenzó a atacar pequeñas aldeas de los alrededores de Lunargente, lo que obligó a Sylvanas a liderar a sus ejércitos de nuevo, marchando contra las fuerzas del príncipe. Sin embargo, la infinita superioridad numérica de los no-muertos obligó a la General a mantener una constante lucha de guerrillas, batiéndose en retirada cuando la situación se hacía insostenible por parte de los elfos. Los combates aumentaron en número e intensidad. Arthas avanzó sin descanso hasta alcanzar la muralla exterior de Quel'Thalas, acabando con todo elfo que osara ponerse en su camino. Sylvanas ordenó a sus tropas que se retiraran hasta la segunda muralla, sabedora de que el príncipe no podría abrir la puerta de la misma, que estaba guardada por un poderoso encantamiento. Sin embargo, el caballero de la muerte se las ingenió para romper la defensa e irrumpió en la nación elfa destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Sylvanas y sus fuerzas fueron atacadas salvajemente. Sin posibilidad de escape, los elfos debiethumb|Sylvanas combatiendo a los invasores undeadron plantar cara a sus oponentes en una batalla sin esperanza. La General intentó mandar un aviso a la ciudadela de Lunargenta para que se evacuara mientras ella y sus tropas intentaban entretener a Arthas cuanto fuethumb|Sylvanas enfrentando a Arthas durante la invasión de Quel'thalasra posible. Se enviaron muchos mensajeros elfos, pero Arthas se encargó de que ninguno de ellos alcanzara la ciudad, que permanecería ajena a todo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. A pesar de su impotencia, Sylvanas continuó batallando con toda su pericia. Sus soldados caídos pronto eran levantados de nuevo con poderes necrománticos y enviadas a luchar contra ella. La General aguantó como pudo, viendo disminuir su contingente rápidamente. Finalmente, Arthas y ella se enfrentaron en un mano a mano. Por desgracia, la pericia de la elfa nada pudo contra los poderes sobrenaturales del príncipe. Tras recibir una estocada en el estómago, Sylvanas Brisaveloz, General de los forestales de Quel'Thalas, fue finalmente abatida. La alma en pena bajo control El informe oficial de la batalla de Lunargenta narra como la General Sylvanas Brisaveloz luchó y murió en defensa de su patria contra las hordas de no-muertos. Deja claro que su cuerpo no recibió los honores adecuados debido a que se consumió en el incendio que asoló más de la mitad de la capital elfa. La historia de Rhonin era diferente: Sylvanas no murió, sino que fue capturada. Herida mortalmente, fue arrastrada personalmente por Arthas hasta un antiquísimo templo, donde antaño los Trol Tumorani realizaban sacrificios humanos con los prisioneros de guerra elfos. Sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, Sylvanas reclamó una muerte honorable, digna de un guerrero. Sin embargo, el malvado príncipe tenía otros planes para ella. Sus heridas fueron parcialmente curadas, tras lo cual comenzó una meticulosa tortura que duraría días. Cuando Sylvanas caía inconsciente, los sacerdotes oscuros volvían a regenerar su cuerpo para así volver a empezar. Una vez que el príncipe se aburrió de torturarla y mutilarla, acabó con la vida de la General, corrompiendo su alma mediante sus artes nigrománticas y traiéndola de vuelta como un espíritu cargado de odio y maldad. De este modo, Sylvanas se despertó a su nueva "no vida". Bajo el control absoluto del Rey Exánime, la alma en pena ayudó a Arthas a tomar la ciudad de Lunargenta, y llevar al Azote hasta el mismo Pozo del Sol. La Forestal Oscura Mientras Arthas devastaba las tierras del norte de Lordaeron, Sylvanas recuperó su antiguo cuerpo físico e insufló su corrupto espíritu en él. De nuevo corpórea, la Reina Alma en Pena descubrió que el vínculo que antaño tuviera con el mundo natural había desaparecido. Furiosa por ello, comenzó a investigar un campo que ahora era mucho más cercano a ella: la necromancia. Uniendo las técnicas de guerra élficas con los poderes oscuros, desarrolló un estilo de combate completamente nuevo. Sería el nacimiento de los Forestales Oscuros. Debido a su pericia, Sylvanas ascendió rápidamente dentro de la jerarquía del Azote, llegando a convertirse en uno de los principales generales de Arthas. El príncipe, que planeaba salir de campaña a las heladas tierras de Rasganorte, la dejó al mando, poniendo a Lordaeron a su cuidado. Kel'Thuzad, un Exánime de la Legión Ardiente, pasó a ser su ayudante, encontrando en Sylvannas un líder fuerte al que seguir. Mientras Sylvanas protegía las fronteras, Archimonde, Señor Absoluto de la Legión Ardiente, fue derrotado en la Batalla del Monte Hyjal. A pesar de que sus espías la pusieron sobreaviso, Sylvanas prefirió no extender la noticia para evitar levantamientos y luchas por el poder entre las filas de la exigüa Legión. La General vigiló de cerca a los principales Señores de los Demonios. Descubrió que Kel'Thuzad la seguía con fidelidad, pero también que Varimathras, Detheroc y Balnazzar conspiraban contra ella. Adivinando sus intenciones, preparó un plan de acción. Arthas finalmente llegó de vuelta e informó a sus generales de la derrota de la Legión de Ardiente. Los Señores de los Demonios intentaron asesinar al príncipe y hacerse con el poder, pero Sylvanas estaba preparada y sus soldados lo evitaron. Los tres generales traidores, al ver que no podían sino perder, huyeron. Tras esto, y para afianzarse como señor absoluto del Azote (hasta ahora estaba a las órdenes de Archimonde), el príncipe decidió erradicar toda vida del norte de Azeroth como tributo a Ner'zhul. Se preparó entonces una nueva campaña para eliminar a los últimos humanos de Lordaeron, cortando los caminos para evitar que alguno de ellos escapara. Arthas y sus generales fieles, Sylvanas y Kel'Thuzad, obligaron a los humanos a congregarse en una vieja fortaleza, refugio de los paladines de la Mano de Plata al mando de Dagren the Orcslayer. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Dagren y sus caballeros, Sylvanas logró tomar la plaza merced a un ardid. Los campesinos que intentaron huir fueron pasados por cuchilla. No se perdonó la vida a niños, mujeres o ancianos. Los últimos paladines se refugiaron en lo más profundo de la fortaleza, intentando aguantar para dar tiempo a que algunos fugitivos escaparan. Fue en vano, Arthas personalmente encabezó el ataque. Nadie sobrevivió. Reina de los Renegados Entonces sucedió. Ner'zhul quedó debilitado por alguna extraña razón, perdiendo el control de las mentes de Sylvanas y sus almas en pena. Ella, inteligentemente, lo mantuvo en secreto y continuó sirviendo a Arthas mientras reunía más información sobre lo que sucedía. Dicha información llegó de manos de los Señores de los Demonios traidores, con los que mantuvo una reunión secreta. Descubrió que los poderes de Ner'zhul (y por extensión, de Arthas) estaban desapareciendo, y le confiaron su plan de aprovechar el caos para hacerse con el control de Lordaeron. Sylvanas aceptó ayudarles con la condición de hacerlo a su manera. Los Señores de los Demonios intentarían asesinar al príncipe en la capital, pero la forestal preparó un plan de contingencia por si el ataque fallaba. Simulando que tenía información vital para Arthas, quedó con él en los bosques cercanos a la ciudad. Una vez el príncipe se las arregló para escapar de los demonios, comprendió que necesitaba de Sylvanas y acudió a su encuentro. Grave error. Las almas en pena de la forestales oscura acabaron con los pocos guardaespaldas de Arthas en un instante. Sylvanas, que había diseñado una flecha mágica con un veneno paralizante para él, acertó al príncipe. Este, furioso, demandó una muerte digna, pero Sylvanas se lo negó, ya que él la había convertido en lo que era en lugar de dejarla morir en paz. Justo cuando iba a comenzar la tortura, las fuerzas de Kel'Thuzad hicieron su aparición en escena. Superadas ahora en número, las almas en pena tuvieron que huir. Arthas pudo así escapar a Rasganorte, adonde se le invocaba para ayudar al Rey Exánime mientras que Kel'Thuzad desapareció sin dejar rastro... Sylvanas y otros muertos vivientes se vieron libres del control de Ner'zhul, a pesar de que mantuvieran un aspecto externo tan abominable. Mientras Sylvanas pensaba en lo que haría a continuación, fue interrumpida por Varimathras, el Señor de los Demonios que antaño intrigara para asesinar a Arthas. La felicitó por haber expulsado al príncipe, y la invitó a formar parte del nuevo imperio que sus hermanos estaban organizando. Sylvanas, sin embargo, se cuidó mucho de renunciar a la nueva libertad que había conseguido para los suyos, y se negó. Varimathras la amenazó, diciendo que si no estaba con ellos estaba contra ellos, y la dejó sola. La forestal comprendió que su campamento sería atacado en breve, y que su ejercito de almas en pena no sería rival para las fuerzas de los grandes demonios. Necesitaba aliados, y pronto. Rastreando los alrededores, Sylvanas encontró un grupo de criaturas que serían perfectas para sus planes. Mandó a sus almas en pena a poseer a sus líderes: Mug'thol de los ogros, Blackthorn de los bandidos, Snarlmane de los gnolls, Zul'rogg de los trols del bosque y el Rey Murloc. Varimathras finalmente llegó al lugar, sólo para ver como sus fuerzas eran engullidas por semejante mezcla de adversarios. El señor demoníaco pidió que Sylvanas le perdonara la vida a cambio de informarla sobre la posición de los campamentos de sus hermanos. A Sylvanas no le cabía duda de que no era de fiar, pero pensó que podría controlarle. A su orden, sus tropas avanzaron hacia las fuerzas de Detheroc. Detheroc había subyugado la voluntad de Garithos y ahora era su siervo, así como sus hombres, a los usaba como ejército personal. Sylvanas mandó a sus almas en pena que se hicieran con el control de un par de exploradores humanos, y se infiltraran así en su campamento. Por la noche, mientras los humanos descansaban, las infiltradas abrieron sigilosamente el portón del campamento a las tropas de Sylvanas, que irrumpieron asesinando a todo el que se encontraron. La alarma sonó, pero era demasiado tarde. Desorganizadas, las fuerzas del demonio fueron destruidas rápidamente. Sylvanas retó a Detheroc a combate singular, acabando rápidamente con él. Una vez eliminado el Señor de los Demonios, Garithos y sus soldados se vieron liberados del conjuro de control. La renegada comprendió que no era más que un estúpido arrogante, y le convenció para que le ayudara en su lucha por conquistar Lordaeron, a cambio de darle el control de la ciudad una vez acabada esta. Evidentemente, no pensaba cumplir dicha promesa... La capital sufrió un ataque a tres bandas, con Garithos por el sur, Sylvanas por el este y Varimathras por el noroeste. Las fuerzas de Balnazzar intentaron por todos los medios parar a los asaltantes, pero fue en vano. Con Balnazzar atrapado, Sylvanas ordenó a su hermano, Varimathras, que acabara con él. Varimathras dudó, ya que un Señor de los Demonios tiene prohibido matar a otro, pero ante las amenazas de Sylvanas cedió, acabando con la vida de su hermano. No dudó tanto cuando también se le ordenó asesinar a Garithos. Con todos sus enemigos eliminados, Sylvanas se proclamó como la líder de los Renegados. Nunca más seguirían al Azote o a la Legión, a partir de ahora eran libres de tomar su propio camino, y acabarían con todos los que se les interpusieran. La Fuente del Sol Sylvanas ya coronada Reina Alma en Pena y líder de los Renegados, viajó a Quel'Thalas por motivos desconocidos. Pronto descubrió al traidor Dar'Khan, enfrentándose a él en las ruinas de Lunargenta. Ayudó a Kalecgos a evitar que el traidor se hiciera con el poder del Pozo Solar: A pesar de que parecía que no podía ganar, logró distraer a Dar'Khan el tiempo suficiente para que Anveena reuniera suficiente energía como para vaporizarlo. Sylvanas estuvo de acuerdo en mantener secreta la identidad de Anveena, evitando así que Arthas pudiera hacerse con la energía del Pozo algún día. World of Warcraft Actualmente, Sylvanas dirige a los Renegados desde el Barrio Real de su capital, Entrañas. Es la única líder junto con Vol'Jin que, técnicamente, no es de la misma raza que la mayoría de su facción. Aquellos que demuestran su valía son enviados por ella a su campeón, Natharons Clamañublo, para un entrenamiento extensivo. Está envuelta en las siguientes misiones: * 15 Journey to Undercity * 21 El Encuentro con el Jefe * 21 Envoy to the Horde * 52 Wisdom of the Banshee Queen * 52 Maldad Ancestral * 56 Campeón de la Reina alma en pena The Burning Crusade A pesar de estar muerta, la reina considera su obligación asegurar la protección de Quel'Thalas, y envía asistencia continua en forma de suministro y tropas a los elfos de sangre. Esto puede deberse al hecho de que la forestal aún se lamenta de haberle fallado a su pueblo al haber caído ante Arthas. A pesar de que los sin'dorei declinaron en un principio mucha de esta ayuda, pensando que se trataba de un truco, han ido poco a poco confiando en Sylvanas, y hoy en día se permite el libre trasiego de Renegados por las tierras de los elfos, especialmente abundantes en la villa de Tranquillien. Se dice que fue Sylvanas la que intercedió por los elfos de sangre ante Thrall, logrando que fueran aceptados dentro de las filas de la Horda. Wrath of the Lich King Se dice que la reina Sylvanas ha estado viajando intermitentemente a Nueva Agamand, el emplazamiento de los Renegados, en Rasganorte. Es aquí donde se harán las pruebas para medir la eficacia de la nueva plaga que ha estado desarrollando la Sociedad Real de Boticarios. Esta enfermedad artificial será utilizada para atacar a los restos del Azote, si bien aún se desconocen sus efectos. La batalla por Entrañas Cuando las fuerzas combinadas de la Horda y la Alianza empiezan su asalto sobre Angrathar la Puerta de Cólera, se produce un alzamiento en Entrañas. Varimathras y un ejército de sus hermanos demoníacos invaden la ciudad, matando todos los que no se someterán a su mandato. Sylvanas, que casi muere durante el golpe, logra escapar junto a varios miembros leales a Orgrimmar. No dispuesta a permitir que los Señores del Terror permanezcan en territorio de la Horda, Thrall y Sylvanas planean un contraataque inmediato. En el medio de su planificación, Jaina Valiente llega con noticias terribles: tras la muerte de Bolvar Fordragon en la Puerta de Cólera, Varian Wrynn ha ordenado un asalto a Entrañas para traer a Putress ante la justicia y liberar Lordaeron para la Alianza. Sylvanas vuelve a Entrañas liderando un ejército de la Horda, con la intención de retomar su ciudad junto a Thrall y Vol'jin con quienes dirige el asalto. Durante la refriega se escucha un lamento de sus labios: proviene de la Sala del Trono. Allí Sylvanas lucha y finalmente mata a Varimathras, recuperando su Trono pero a un coste aún desconocido e imprevisible. Las salas heladas Sylvanas lidera a la Horda en las Salas Heladas, dentro de la Ciudadela Corona de Hielo para enfrentarse al Rey Exánime y lograr vengarse de Arthas por destruir Quel'thalas y por convertirla en un alma en pena. Tras llegar a sus aposentos privados en las Salas de la Reflexión donde permaneció muy cerca de la Agonia de Escarcha, Sylvanas sintió el dolor de su muerte proveniente de la espada. En este momento, se le ocurrió tratar de contactar con los espíritus de la hoja rúnica con la esperanza de que pudieran ofrecerle alguna ayuda. En este punto, Lord Uther apareció alertándola de que el Rey Exánime se dirigía hacia allí y que sería una imprudencia tratar de derrotarlo en este lugar. Uther reveló a Sylvanas que incluso aunque Arthas sea destruido, alguien debe reemplazarle como Señor de la Plaga, de lo contrario el mundo viviría un holocausto provocado por el incontrolable ejército de no muertos que se encargaría de arrasar con cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino. Para derrotarlo, deberían destruir primero el lugar donde el ente fue creado: el Trono de Hielo. Justo en ese momento, el Rey Exánime llegó para reclamar su espada, consumiendo el alma de Uther. Tras invocar a Falric y a Marwyn, sus dos lugartenientes de más rango, para enfrentarse a los intrusos. Mientras los aventureros que acompañan a Sylvanas luchaban contra ellos, la Dama Oscura y la forestal oscura Loralen hacía lo propio con el Rey Exánime que huyó hacia el interior del santuario. Tras derrotar a los caballeros de la muerte y sus aliados, el grupo encontró a Loralen muerta mientras por el pasillo se escuchaba el sonido de la batalla que se libraba en la cámara donde Sylvanas y Arthas luchaban en singular combate. Tras darse cuenta que el Rey Exánime era demasiado poderoso como para enfrentarse allí contra él, tal y como Uther le había advertido, Sylvanas y su escolta huyeron a través de los muros de hielo mientras olas de enemigos invocados por Arthas tratan de entorpecer su avance. Cuando llegaron al exterior, se encontraron en un camino sin salida por lo que todo parecía indicar que tendrían que enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo se produjo la llegada del Martillo de Orgrim a tiempo para rescatarlos. Mientras huían de las Salas de la Reflexión, Sylvanas se dio cuenta que los poderes del Rey Exánime se habían incrementado notablemente y que para derrotarlo, se necesitaría todo un poderoso ejército, uno más numeroso que el que podría reunir toda la Horda. La caída del Rey Exánime Con la muerte de Arthas, uno de los aventureros que portaba la legendaria encuentra un cofre sellado que contenía varios objetos, entre ellos un vial lleno de sangre. Tras dárselo a Sylvanas que esperaba en el Light's Hammer esta dijo lo siguiente: :Así que, esta hecho, no me atrevía a confiar en mis sentidos. El Rey Exánime me ha engañado demasiadas veces. Por fin, ha pagado por las atrocidades cometidas contra mi pueblo, que Azeroth recuerde el terrible precio que pagamos por nuestra debilidad... Por nuestro orgullo. ¿Y ahora qué héroe?... qué hay de los liberados de sus cargas pero que siguen encadenados a sus cuerpos mortales. Dejadme... tengo que reflexionar... Cataclysm Sylvanas lidera un ataque al reino humano de Gilneas para hacerse con su puerto, un estratégico lugar que ansía la Horda. Sin embargo, desde la batalla de Angrathar la Puerta de Cólera, las relaciones de los Renegados con el resto de la Horda se han enfriado bastante. A pesar de las órdenes de Garrosh, el nuevo Jefe de Guerra, para que los Renegados cesaran en la producción de la Nueva Plaga, ella ha continuado los experimentos que inició Putress y los pretende usar en la invasión de Gilneas tras haber probado su eficacia en Costasur. Además, para solucionar el problema de la incapacidad de reproducción que sufre su ejército, Sylvanas a reclutado a las Val'kyr que en el pasado sirvieron al Rey Exánime para que levanten a los caídos enemigos transformados ya en no-muertos. Durante la invasión de Gilneas, Sylvanas usó sus poderes oscuros para dejar sin sentido a sus enemigos cercanos, preparando una flecha envenenada para Genn Cringris que terminaría con su reino y le daría la victoria. Sin embargo la intervención de su hijo Liam, que se interpuso en la trayectoria del proyectil, evitó que esta llegara a su destino, salvando a su padre de un destino aciago pero condenándole a él a una muerte que aceptó gustosamente sabiendo que había liberado a su patria del control de los Renegados. Mientras luchaba en el frente de liberación de Gilneas en el bosque Argénteos, Sylvanas resucitó a Lord Godfrey que capturó a Lorna Crowley y se la entregó a la Dama Oscura. Sylvanas se dirigió entonces al Greymane Wall y lanzó un ultimátum a Darius Crowley: o los huargens se rinden o su hija Lorna se convertirá en una renegada. Darius decide rendirse y Sylvanas le permite irse con su hija y sus hombres. Justo en ese instante Sylvanas es asesinada por Godfrey por la espalda, que proclama que Gilneas le pertenecerá solo a él. Tras una batalla con los guardaespaldas de Sylvanas, huye al Castillo de Colmillo Oscuro. Cromush ordena a las val'kyr Agatha, Arthura y Daschla que "arreglen" a Sylvanas. Tras unos momentos de duda, las tres val'kyr se sacrifican para traer a la vida a Sylvanas una vez más. Esto convence a Sylvanas de manera definitiva que más allá de cualquier sombra de duda, las val'kyr representan el futuro de los Renegados. Más tarde durante la Batalla por Andorhal, Sylvanas se disfraza como Lindsay Ravensun y después de que la Alianza es derrotada, se entera de la tregua entre Koltira y Thassarian, lo que según ella es un signo de su debilidad. Koltira es encadenado y llevado a través de un portal a Entrañas donde Sylvanas se encargará de purgar toda la compasión que siente hacia Thassarian y transformarlo, más que en un sirviente de la Horda, en un sirviente de Sylvanas y los Renegados. Citas En The Frozen Throne - Balnazzar: El lich, Kel'Thuzad, es demasiado leal como para traicionar a su maestro. Sin embargo, tu... - Sylvanas: Le odio. Tengo mis propias razones para buscar venganza. Arthas asesinó a mi gente, y me convirtió en esta... monstruosidad. - Así que has llegado, Arthas. Es hora del ojo por ojo. - Arthas: Entonces, acaba conmigo. - Sylvanas: Una muerte rápida... como la que tu me diste a mi? No. Vas a sufrir tanto como yo sufrí. Gracias a mi flecha, ni siquiera puedes intentar huir. Da recuerdos al Demonio, maldito hijo de puta. (Tras prometer a las fuerzas humanas mantener Lordaeron a cambio de ayudarla a atacar a Balnazzar) - Varimathras: Vamos, no tienes ninguna intención de devolverles sus tierras. - Sylvanas: Por supuesto que no. Los humanos son simplemente el medio para obtener un fin. - Varimathras: Cada día que pasa te pareces más a uno de nosotros, mi señora. - Sylvanas: Cuidado con tus palabras, demonio. (Tras conquistar la capital y acabar con la vida de Balnazzar y Garithos, Sylvanas le dice a Varimathras) - Seguiremos nuestro propio camino en este mundo, demonio, ¡y acabaremos con quienquiera se ponga en medio! En World of Warcraft * ¡Que nadie sobreviva! * Que mi puntería sea certera. * Somos los Renegados. Mataremos a todos los que se pongan en nuestro camino. * ¿Qué somos, sino esclavos de este tormento? * ¿Qué dicha ofrece esta maldición? * No tengo tiempo para juegos. En WoW Mists of Pandaria (durante el asalto a la bahía Garrafilada ) * Lady Sylvanas: -¿No ha reparado en gastos verdad? Aun que la verdad esperaba mas pinchos.- Lor'themar Theron: -¡Han fortificado la bahía de Garrafilada! Por la fuente del Sol nos masacran ¡Héroes Teletransportence a la costa y destruyan sus defensas en la costa, detened esta matanza!- Lady Sylvanas: - Puedo revivir a tus forestales señor regente, volverán a luchar.- Lor'themar Theron: -Sylvanas, deja en paz a nuestros cadáveres o te las veras conmigo aquí y ahora.- Lady Sylvanas: - Me decepciona tu falta de compromiso. Mmmmm... ¿Qué hay de los cadáveres humanos?- Lor'themar Theron: -Bueno, eso queda entre tu y la Alianza ¿No es así? Lady Sylvanas: -Jajaja, alzaos ángeles míos, que vuestros gritos llenen de terror las calles de Ogrimar. Notas * Sylvanas es la mejor arquera de Azeroth - se dice que puede alcanzar a un pájaro en el ojo a una distancia de trescientos metros. Maneja el Arco del Caminante del Sol - anteriormente perteneciente a la familia Sunstrider, se le ofreció cuando se convirtió en General de Silvermoon. * Existe un anillo épico, que se puede obtener de Kael'thas Sunstrider, en The Eye. La descripción de dicho anillo indica claramente que perteneció con anterioridad a Sylvanas. * Sylva significa bosque en latín. El Modelo de Sylvanas * El modelo antiguo de Sylvanas en World of Warcraft era la de una elfa nocturna, pero tras el parche 3.0.1 se le dio aspecto de Elfa de Sangre. Su aspecto fue modificado nuevamente tras el parche 3.0.2. * Arthas la convirtió en una alma en pena, pese a lo cual, con el tiempo, Sylvanas logró recuperar su anterior forma de quel'dorei. En el Bestiario se la describe con su forma original, haciendo gala de sus habilidades de forestal oscura y alma en pena. * En Warcraft III se ve como Arthas la vence en Eversong Woods y la convierte en alma en pena en un instante. Sin embargo, libros posteriores indican que tuvo que ser llevada hasta un templo para la realización del ritual. * Sylvanas, al igual que todos los gobernantes de las ciudades principales, tiene un tiempo de respawn de 2 horas tras ser matada por miembros de la Alianza. El Lamento de la Nobleza Artículo principal: Lament of the Highborne Sylvanas canta el Lamento de la Nobleza en la expansión . Especulaciones * Uno de los nombres para magos sanguinarios en The Frozen Throne es Sylvos Windrunner - esto puede significar que pertenece a la familia de Sylvanas, dispersa entre las facciones de los Olvidados, la Alianza y en Outland. Puede que incluso este mago sea uno de los responsables de la incorporación de los elfos sanguinarios a la Horda. Debido al parecido de nombres, hay rumores de que Sylvanas y Sylvos son muy parecidos en edad, incluso podrían ser gemelos. En cualquier caso, se sabe que la reina banshee tiene, o ha tenido, hermanos y hermanas dentro de una familia muy numerosa - abuelo (vivo), tío (muerto), tres hermanos (muertos), padres (supuestamente muertos) y otros miembros. Sin embargo con la publicación de la novela Night of the Dragon el misterioso elfo se ha revelado que podría ser Zendarin Windrunner. *No es descabellado pensar que Sylvanas sea una Caballero de la Muerte, ya que fue parte de la élite de La Plaga y dada su capacidad para invocar grupos de necrófagos o usar atracción letal contra los jugadores en el El fin de los dias. Enlaces Externos Galería Image:Sylvanas Wei.jpg|Imagen de Sylvanas en el 10º aniversario de Warcraft Image:sylvanas7.jpg|Sylvanas como Guardabosques Image:Sylvanas8.jpg|Sylvanas como Guardabosques Oscuro Image:Azote en Quel'Thalas3.jpg|Sylvanas y los Altos Elfos luchando contra Arthas Image:Sylvanas10.jpg|Sylvanas proclamando la facción de los Abandonados Image:Sylvanas11.jpg|Sylvanas antes de morir Image:Sylvanas13.jpg|El Ritual de la Banshee Image:Sylvanas12.jpg|Sylvanas renaciendo como Banshee Image:Sylvanas14.jpg|El Azote en Quel'thalas Image:Lamento.jpg|Sylvanas cantando el Lamento de la Nobleza Image:Sylvanas15.jpg|"Sylvanas perdida en sus Pensamientos" Imagen:Sylvanaswow.jpg Imagen:Wi-sylvanasprofile.jpg Sylvanas.png|Modelo Modificado de Sylvanas Sylvannas_Windrunner.jpg en:Sylvanas Windrunner Categoría:Forsaken Categoría:NPCs de Undercity Categoría:NPCs que inician misiones Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft III Categoría:Rangers Categoría:Renegados Categoría:Ampliar Categoría:Poner imágenes Categoría:No-muerto Categoría:Altos Elfos Categoría:Lider de Raza